


I Name Thee...

by Fenix21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Internal Monologue, M/M, POV First Person, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix21/pseuds/Fenix21





	I Name Thee...

_I said,_ 'I love you,' _by accident. Let it slip on a hot breath into the curve of your throat. I know that you heard it. Felt your reply written in the tension of your neck._

_When your body moves with mine in the night, there are murmurings, sweet nothings from your lips, that will never see the light of day. But not that word. You scroll it with your tongue against my skin, hot and slick, a dozen, hundred, thousand, times, but you will never give it voice._

_The word itself means nothing. You've said that so many times. Just a descriptor for the actions you show every minute of every day. So, you will not call it what it is._

_But there is power in the naming of things, you know it as well as I. To summon, invoke, trap, or kill. We have bartered and traded for such things, paying with more than money, sometimes blood._

_What will it cost you, then, to name this thing between us?_

_You look at the world in black and white, your moral compass skewed and pointing to a north of your own devising, but steadfast as the roots of the mountains. I have turned your world a wash of grey, and by naming this thing, you give me power. Power to claim, power to bind, power to ask of you more than anyone else has a right to expect._

_There are lines, you say, you cannot cross, drawn in the ever shifting sands of our lives. You have to be certain, you say,_ 'Call up a demon by its name that you are unprepared to fight, and it will sacrifice you on its own dark altar, little brother.'

_Are you afraid I will sacrifice you in the name of this? Or that you will sacrifice yourself._

_But you've already done that, paid in lives and deaths and blood. So, then, why not call this what it is, call_ us _what we are? Because the street goes two ways. The power you give me in the naming of this thing, I offer you freely in return. To claim me, cut me, bind me, or bleed me._

_We will go down in the fire that we've built, because we love like we have lived. On the edge of the impossible, too fast and too sharp, using up the nights like tomorrow will never come._

_I said,_ 'I love you,' _by accident and held my breath…_

 

'Love you, too, Sammy.'


End file.
